


Afternoon Tea

by JosivChrisma



Series: Quills & Arrows [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Crushes, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosivChrisma/pseuds/JosivChrisma
Summary: Inquisitor Trevelyan pays her favourite ambassador a visit, with a little something special on the side.





	Afternoon Tea

Josephine sat nose deep in paper work; pieces of parchment stacked neatly into piles on her desk; scrolls arranged into chronological order; inkwell draining itself slowly. The endless scratching of her quill; the crackling flames within the hearth, then the sound of her office door creaking open. A more than familiar voice breaks the silence and her concentration in the most welcoming way.

"Good afternoon, my lady. Don't mind me, just disturbing the peace as usual." Inquisitor Trevelyan beamed at Josephine from behind a wooden tray of food; while a skilled leg swings to close the heavy door behind her. 

 _Oh maker, was it afternoon already?_ The ambassador had become so side tracked with her work, she had forgotten to eat, much to the displeasure of her stomach, now grumbling at the sight of food. "A good afternoon to you, your worship. Why ... what is this?" Questioning this unexpectedness and Teahi's poor self-description. If anything, she was a harbinger of peace.

Teahi managed to squeeze the tray into an empty space on her desk, salivating subtly at the sight of its contents. There were unshelled nuts; crackers and cheese; pieces of fresh fruit; a sandwich with cold meats and crisp greens from the garden, and a jug of freshly brewed coffee, all the way from Antiva. "Your afternoon tea, of course. Since no one can pry you away from your desk to eat a meal, I've taken the liberty of bringing it to you.” Teahi replied.

Gratitude was showing itself by turning the tips of Josephine's ears a subtle pink, while the freckles that danced across her nose and cheeks hid behind a flush of redness. "Oh my goodness ... you are too kind, you shouldn't have." She says, thankful smile embellishing her genetically-blessed face.

"It's the least I can do and you need to eat. You've been glued to your desk since the early hours of the morning," Teahi remarked as she poured the ambassador a cup of steaming brew, "Now tell me, how do you take your coffee?" Warm, inviting eyes, awaiting a response.

"Ah ... one sugar, no milk, please. I'm afraid this amount of paperwork demands the consumption of undiluted coffee." She watched as the inquisitor added a cube of sugar to her cup and stirred it carefully, "Which is why you're on my agenda today." Teahi says, handing the cup with a sturdy hand while Josephine's trembles slightly under the extremities of such a random act of kindness.

"I'm quite overcome ... thank you, my lady." Josephine says, lowering her head in both appreciation and embarrassment. “You're most welcome, just relax and enjoy.” Teahi replied, not meaning to stare longer than she should have. Flicking her eyes to the stained window the moment Josephine catches her lingering gaze. 

The aroma of Antivan coffee hit her in an instant, memories of home flooding her mind. She closed her eyes and sipped, slumping back against the plush chair as a sweet sigh escaped her lips, "This is ... wonderful." Teahi observed closely, secretly chuffed when she sees Josephine savouring the first sip. "A woman such as yourself deserves to be spoilt. You're one of the hardest workers I know. So selfless; so attentive and so ... beautiful." The rogue admits. Moment of zen ruined by her filter-less tongue, now that Josephine's eyelids are batting in response.

Josephine wished the mug was large enough to hide her face now that her cheeks were responding to Teahi's words in the most typical way. This time, with a deeper colouration. "As always, you flatter me." She managed to say, although her conscience wanted to say another. _Please stop ... please carry on ... help me._

"I'm afraid it's become a terrible habit of mine. Although, I only speak the truth." The inquisitor responded. Usually, she would keep the flirting to a minimum but for some silly reason today, she was throwing caution to the wind.

The Antivan would be lying to herself if she thought her compliments were inappropriate. The young woman had sparked her interest so much it was hard not to feel overly flattered. Whatever this was between them, she couldn’t quite place a finger on what it meant - a game or genuine affection? However at this very moment, her company was something she needed, along with food and the fact a well-needed break was in order. “Will you not join me? I would very much like it if you would,” She asked politely.

“I’d love to, besides, training can wait, along with the rest of Thedas." A sly half-a-smile playing across the rogue's lips when she sits herself down in the vacant chair beside Josephine's desk.

The ambassador chuckled quietly as she sipped more coffee and helped herself to the tray of food. Just a simple smile made her feel things in the pit of her stomach; pleasant things if she were being honest to herself. A full smile had double the effect. So, she lets her guard down ever so slightly. “I will have to schedule time to watch you train. I’ve heard many things, none short of remarkable. I feel obligated to witness it with my very own eyes,” Josephine says, smiling into her cup. 

“Well in that case, I’ll try to put on a good show for our ambassador. Although you shouldn’t believe the talks around Skyhold, most of it is over-exaggeration,” Ahi implies, pouring herself a cup of coffee; adding a small amount of milk to the cup without any sugar. Josephine takes note of this, automatically storing it away for future references. The importance of knowing the inquisitor's preferences was something she often paid attention too, along with other things. Such as the way the steam rolled over Teahi's youthful features when she raised the mug to her lips. 

“So, you cannot fire an arrow with your eyes closed, whilst using your feet instead of your hands? Oh, how disappointing,” she joked. Josephine knows the absurdity of it but it wouldn’t surprise her if the young Free Marcher could in fact, perform such a feat.

Teahi looked amused at this, choosing not to reveal that she could perform both simultaneously, instead she lets the Antivan's imagination run amok. “You’ll just have to come see for yourself, ambassador. Us rogues are meeting before dinner this evening down by the barn, come by if you have the time,” Teahi insisted, secretly hoping she would agree although the paper work on the woman’s desk gave an indication that it may as well be impossible. She was surprised the desk hadn’t collapsed under the load. So, it came as a shock when Josephine happily agreed to do so, without hesitation. 

* * *

The pair spent almost an hour talking, Josephine’s hunger pains well-subsided. She had finished her sandwich along with a generous helping of snacks, not to mention drinking every last drop of her Antivan coffee. Teahi felt she had accomplished something good today, knowing that the ambassador was fed and by the looks of things, content. Teahi picked at the remainder of what she couldn’t eat, while the other woman spoke of Antiva and its rich culture.

"The Rialto Bay is the gem of Antiva. There, you'll witness the machinations of how we thrive as an independent entity. There is an atmosphere of romance that fills the salted air. However, one can only truly experience it, physically. Describing it doesn't do it justice...at all." Josephine says, reminiscing the days often spent walking along the docks, surrounded by Antiva's colourful scenery and its equally colourful residents. She missed her home dearly, but the weight of a heavy heart lightened when Teahi was around, along with the distractions of fulfilling her duties as chief diplomat of the inquisition.

"I hope to see it one day. But it seems Antiva has been missing its gem for quite some time," Josephine frowns in confusion," because she's sitting right here in Skyhold." Teahi declares, watching that same frown smooth over when the ambassador claps a petite hand to her open mouth. It seemed flirting was Teahi's forte and Josephine's was succumbing to such boldness.

Teahi had scheduled the hour in which she just spent with Josephine, to work on modifications with Dagna before her training session. But for some reason, conversing with the ambassador seemed to make her forget that time was of any essence. Little did she know, the Antivan felt the exact same way, but none of them cared to admit it to one another, especially when neither of them were unsure of what was even going on between them. As far as anyone was concerned, everything leading up to this moment was all friendly and innocent. 

Unbeknownst to them, others around Skyhold had noticed the pair spending a considerable amount of time together, it either set tongues wagging or was simply overlooked. The inquisitor and the ambassador solely discussing business matters; corresponding at regular intervals during the day. Which in turn, was crucial to the success of the inquisition. _Yeah right, what a load of bollocks Inky. I’m not friggin’ blind._ As Sera would often say in protest when Teahi tries to explain her absence and why Josephine's cosy office was always filled with her presence.

“I'm surprised your ears are still attached, surely I've talked them off at this point, my lady,” Josephine said, her cheeks flushed from the excitement of reminiscing of her homeland along with Teahi's relentless manner of flirting. The pleasantries of sharing a moment with someone who had the ability to make her day and carried the fate of the whole world on her shoulders with poise. Considering their weighted responsibilities, the pair had briefly forgotten what was really happening out there in the real world.

“Nonsense, I delight in listening to you so much, I could do this every day if I could,” the rogue confessed. The compliment had Josephine reeling, she hoped her cheeks weren’t giving anything away. But, who was she kidding? This entire visit had resulted in her wearing a permanent blush the moment Teahi stepped into her office. This time she fought the urge to unclasp her collar now that the heat was rising from her chest.  _Another blush, fantastic. I'm surprised my cheeks haven't fallen off as a result._

“Thedas would surely crumble in our absence, undoubtedly,” Josephine responded. “Sad but true, nonetheless, it’s always a pleasure talking to you, no matter the subject. But if you don’t mind, I must excuse myself. Knowing Dagna, she's probably pacing the undercroft impatiently, as we speak."

“Very well, and I should really continue with this." Reality seeping through now that she's focusing on anything but Teahi's wondrous features. Mainly because there's a small mountain of paperwork blocking her view. "My appreciation for this afternoon, again, you shouldn’t have. It was awfully sweet of you, inquisitor.” Josephine felt something tug at her chest the moment Ahi began packing up the tray of empty cups and plates, knowing she was about to depart.

“I’ll have you know I don’t do this for just anyone. So, I guess it’s safe to say that I have a soft spot for you, Josephine.” Ahi finally admitted to the ambassador and mostly to herself for that matter.

The onslaught of butterflies invading Josephine's chest was almost unbearable. No one else seemed to have this effect on her -  _Ever_. She could kick herself if she could. She sat there, mouth open; jaw literally dragging across her desk. It was pathetic behaviour on her behalf, but she couldn’t seem to coax any response to such a statement. So she simply shook her head and smiled nervously at the saccharine perpetrator; the young woman who had managed to take the words right out of her mouth once again.

Teahi winked a hazel eye, “I’ll see you at training, that’s if you’re still wanting a show,” and she was out the door, leaving a flabbergasted Antivan in her wake. _I wouldn’t miss it for the world._  Josephine sighs quietly to herself.

The thought of watching the inquisitor train with her bow and arrow was enough to motivate the ambassador to work even faster, although she maintained a steady pace at all times anyway. She noted the position of the sun moving slowly across the sky, and the pile atop her table decreasing by the hour. The nifty ambassador lost track of how many memos and letters she had written since Teahi had left her office. Messengers were regularly checking in for any outgoing documents that needed delivering around Skyhold and every time her office door opened, there was a false hope that Teahi would show her face again.  _Dear Andraste, when did I get so incredibly ... needy?_

She would have to wait and see if Teahi could truly fire an arrow blindfolded, whilst using her feet rather than those limber hands of her's.

**Author's Note:**

> Just hacking away at all my unfinished fics. Such as the woes of a fan-fic writer. (Or maybe it's just me). I've barely scratched the surface! Thank you to those who've been reading my work. Your hits and kudos mean the world to me. :)


End file.
